


fellas is it gay to be horny for an actor

by panda_mug



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Celebrity Crush, Drabble, M/M, Questioning Sexuality, Wet Dream, jakes an actor, john questions his sexuality, techincally incest but i wrote it so they arent related cause im not..about that shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panda_mug/pseuds/panda_mug
Summary: John was so straight...very straight, he just really wanted to get fucked by jake english
Relationships: John Egbert/Jake English
Kudos: 9





	fellas is it gay to be horny for an actor

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRYYY- im so sorry...i swore id never ship this stuff but but the art is cute dihfbiuedwoufb ei ill just pretend they arent related and bury my sinful ship...far far down.
> 
> anyway i might make this a full fic? idk the idea seems cool im just too lazy to do it properlyyyy-
> 
> *cries* im going to hell
> 
> also if u know me no u dont shh

John was sure he was straight, he was so sure he was straight that he never questioned it, the thought never even crossed his mind...he liked girl, he liked holding them and kissing them and their boobs. Girls were the only thing that successfully got his rocks off...That was until he saw Jake.

Jake English was a famous actor, mostly known for his roles in shitty soaps and romcoms...Aka shit that John would never watch, John only realized he existed when his roommate Karkat fanboyed about him and forced him to watch his shows. 

The first thing John noticed about him was his face...He had dark green almond-shaped eyes with heavy eyebags, a defined jawline, and stubble that made John's insides flip and fill with butterflies...According to the internet, he was 6'3 and worked out every day. John googled a height comparison and shamelessly squealed, if they ever met Jake would tower over him and would have to pick him up in those strong, muscular arms to kiss him.

John was still 100% sure he was straight though...Every straight guy had a guy crush, that's what Dave told him. He had said;  
"No dude! Everyone thinks guy celebrities are hot, its just cause you wanna look like him"  
But being jealous didn't explain the fantasies, obsession and erotic dreams that had taken over John's life.

Maybe John...wasn't straight. Fuck.


End file.
